Carly on the Rag
by iSamPuckett
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Carly's like during her period? Well, prepare to find out! Oneshot. Warning: Scary Carly inside O o


**A/N: Ive always wondered what CArly's like during her T.O.M. Lol im sure girls can relate to Carly in this one. nd guys to Freddie! Characters might be a bit OOC but this is for humor, so dont like, dont read. Anyway read on (i wonder what Sam's like during her period...O_o)**

**Disclaimer: Yo no own iCarly **

**Freddie's POV**

Carly and Sam just got home from school. I can see them going into Carly's apartment through my peephole. I'll wait a few minutes to go over though so that Sam can't say I was stalking from my peephole. I sit on the couch watching the clock when I hear a slam from across the hall then another slam, then I nearly jump out of my skin as someone starts pounding on my door like a crazy person.

"Fredward Benson!" Carly? Did Carly just call me FREDWARD?! Only Sam calls me Fredward! And she's Sam! "Fredward Benson, open this door!" she screeches. I'm surprised to find that I'm actually scared, seeing as how Carly couldn't scare a bunny rabbit. I make my way over to the door and open it, only to find Carly with her arms crossed looking pissed, and Sam leaning against the opposite wall with a smug look on her face. "Freddie, did you drink my last juice pouch yesterday?" What? Is she seriously mad over a juice pouch?

"Yea, but I drink your juice pouches all the time."

"Oh I see. So you think that just because you live across the hall you can just BARGE into my apartment and drink all my juice pouches?!" She shouted. I desperately wanted to cover my ears at the high girly screeches. But, seeing as how Carly was in no mood, I restrained myself. Suddenly, Carly's eyes began to water. "You know, that juice pouch was given to me by my one and only brother. You have no idea how much it meant to me!" She said, starting to cry. I was bewildered. All this over a stupid juice pouch?

"Carly, I'm sorry, I didn't know! But you see Spencer every day, and it was just a juice pouch-"

"Fredward Benson, are you calling me stupid?!" She screeched (yay, back to screeching). Then she started to cry again. "I-I'm s-sorry Freddie! I'm s-such a bad person! You don't deserve a f-friend like me!" She cried, and then ran back into her apartment. I looked over at Sam helplessly.

"You know, Fredweird, I don't usually give advice," she said to me. "but in this case, I suggest you stay out of Carly's way for the next couple of days." And with that, she followed Carly into the apartment and shut the door. I couldn't believe it. All that over a juice pouch?! And what did Sam mean? Ugh, women…

**Sam's POV**

After I gave my bit of advice to Fredward, I went into Carly's apartment to find Carly on the couch clutching her stomach.

"Oh my God, Sam," Carly moaned, apparently finished with her 'episode' over the stupid juice. "These cramps are killing me. They haven't been this bad in two years." I sigh. Yea, Carls, we can tell. Well, everyone except Fredwuss. That boy can be sooo dense. I walk into the bathroom and grab a box of midol out of the cabinet. I walk back to the living room and throw it in front of Carly.

"Here, take that. I'll make you feel better." And maybe improve your attitude. Carly is just staring at me as if I asked her to swallow a zebra.

"Sam, how am I supposed to take this without any water?! Do you want me to choke to death?!" I silently walk into the kitchen and fill Carly a glass of water. During Carly's time of the month, I find it best to keep my mouth shut as much as possible. Too bad Fredwardo doesn't know that. As I give Carly the water I hear a knock on the door, and then Bensen walks in.

"Alright Carly, I wanna know whats up, and I wanna know NOW!" Crap, Freddie. That is SO not the right thing to say to Carly right now. Just as Carly looks as if she's about to explode all over him, Spencer walks in from his room, turns to Fredweird, and says, "Oh, she's probably just having her period, Freddie."

**Carly's POV**

"SPENCER!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I can't believe he just said that! And in front of Freddie, too! No one understands me! I start crying and run upstairs, barely hear Sam sarcastically tell Spencer 'good job'. I throw myself onto the bed and continue to cry, whether from the pain (these cramps KILL, I feel like I'm repeatedly being run over by a truck) or from Spencer totally embarrassing me.

**Carly, Sam, and Freddie's POV's **

This is gonna be a looooong week…

**A/N: Well, did you like? Reviews r greatly appreciated ppl!**


End file.
